Slayer Meets Slytherin
by SlayerWitch874
Summary: a buffy/draco fic! please r&r!
1. On the train

It was raining out when I got onto the hogwarts express. My name is buffy summers and I just found out that I'm a witch! Not the kind like my friend willow is trying to be, but a secret, born one! I got a letter from an owl that said I had gotten my letter late because the man who sent it lost it behind his desk for a while. That man was Dumbledore, who is headmaster! Now I am 16 and headed to the school. Dumbledore said I could join the other 6 years and he would use a spell to teach me everything I had missed already, cause he felt bad that mine was late, but I couldnt tell anyone else that the spell existed!

I sat in a compartment alone and looked out the window, willow was sitting across from me (Dumbledore let her come too because she was already learning witch stuff) and she was reading one of her books. I was twirling my stake around because I refused to leave home without it! Oz was sitting there too because hes a werewolf and Dumbledore said that he would be protected

Suddenly a boy with blonde hair stormed in smirking. He stared at me for a minute before talking.  
"get out of my compartment, loosers" he scoffed  
"hey! That's not nice!" willow cried  
I stood up, ready to fite, but willow grabbed my arm "don't, buffy"

"buffy? That's a stupid name!"  
"and whats yours?"  
"draco malfoy"  
I giggled  
"don't laugh!"  
"get out of here before I MAKE you get out" I said angrily  
draco shook his head and left. I sat back down.  
"buffy, be careful! Nobody here can know you are the slayer either! Don't use youre strength!"  
"fine. I wont" I said, crossing my arms and looking grumpy

I will post part 2 later!i hope you all like it!


	2. lovers in a dangerous time

I couldn't wait to make the next chapter so here it is! Sorry its rushed! Please R&R!

I walked into the grate hall and found out that me and willow and oz were going to be sorted with the first years. Mcgonagall called my name and I sat on the stool

"hmm" the hat said thinking "you could do well in every house… but I think mostly Gryffindor or slytherin. …. "  
it thought some more. I didn't know wich house I wanted, but eventually the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR' And everyone at the table cheered for me. I smiled and sat at the table. Willow was next  
"RAVENCLAW" it yelled  
Oz was put in Ravenclaw too. I frowned that my best friend would be in another house.

A bot sitting next to me smiled. He had black hair and glasses, and a scar shaped like lightning. "hi, Im harry potter"  
"hi" I said sadly

"whats wrong?"  
"my friends are in another house  
"that's ok, we all have class together!... im surprised you didn't stare at my scar when I told you who I was"  
"why would i?"  
"Im kind of a big deal" (lol!)  
I roflled my eyed and laughed "for what?"  
"being the only person voldemort couldn't kill"  
"don't say his name!" Hermione cried and ron winced

Harry rolled his eyes  
I looked over at the slytherin table and saw draco. He was staring at me again. I glared at him and spun around angrily  
"ignore him, he is a prat" (Spike says this word!)  
I laughed "you sound like a guy I know"  
harry smiled.

Later that nite I was walking around the hallways, cause I couldn't sleep. I was too used to having to go be slayer girl I turned a corner and walked right into someone!  
"hey!" I shouted "watch it!"  
"you watch it!"  
it was Draco. I sighed.  
"what are you doing out of bed?" I asked  
"I can ask you the Same!"  
"I couldn't sleep" I lied.  
"well me neither" I could tell he was lying too  
"why do you keep staring at me?" I asked finally  
"because.. you're the prettiest girl ive seen at Hogwarts in a long time" he said shyly, looking at the ground  
I smiled "really?"  
he nodded  
"well why are you so mean then?"  
Draco frowned sadly "My father… he expects me to be mean… to be evil.. like him"  
I frowned too "oh"  
"but I don't want to be mean to you…"  
"Well you don't have to! We can keep this friendship a secret!"  
he smiled mischeviosly "I want to be more then friends"  
I looked at him confused for a moment, but then I got on the same page and grinned  
"well, we can do that too…"  
"but my father cant know! You're not even pure blood!"  
"whats that?"  
"it means nothing but having a wizarding family. You have muggle parents"  
"muggle?"  
"not magic people"  
'oh, I see" I said, nodding  
We stood in silence before he kissed me 


	3. magical ride

i got a review saying i should make my chapters longer, so im going to try. im writing this during class lol! (the teacher cant see my screen!)

me and draco had been dating for a week but only willow and oz new. we had every class together luckily! everyone looked at us weird because they werent used to seeing a gryffindor sit next too a Slytherin! all the teachers liked me, unlike at my old school. even snape. who i noticed picked on harry a lot I felt bad for him but I didnt say anything because I didn't want snape to hate me too.

i was making a potion when i noticed willow staring at snape. oz didnt notice, because he was working on his own potion. willow was done her potion and i started to suspect maybe she liked snape, but i would ask her later.

"Do you know which one is the flaff root?" draco asked me when he was standing beside me working on his potion.  
'that one" I said, pointing wisely. draco smiled and tanked me.  
I finished my own and raised my hand. snape walked over and looked in it  
"well miss summers, this is actually very good. you'll recieve an A+"  
i smiled happily "thanks, Sev!"  
snape rolled his eyes and walked back to his desk

i giggled and stated to clean up my stuff using my wand (my wand was an old stake i had loved and willow used magic to make it a wand for me)  
after class me and draco had a free period so we decided to sit by the lake under a tree while he hekd me in his arms and i sat between his legs. we stared at the water for a bit liking the silence.  
"Buffy, i want you to meet my dad" draco said finally  
"what? why?" I asked surprisedly and i looked back at him  
"i want him to see that i can have a nice realtionship with someone who isnt a pureblood slytherin!" he explained sadly. he looked at the ground.  
I touched his face and frowned. "ok draco, if thats what you want"

we kissed

suddenly he stood up and offered me his hand (kindof like in Aladdin)  
I took it, and he made me follow him to a small shed. he opened it and pulled out a broomstick. it was the nicest broomstick i had ever seen!  
"wow!" i said  
"come on, i can take you for a ride"  
he got on and i got on behind him and rapped my arms around his waist. we soeared up into the sky and i closed my eyes tiught because i was afraid of hights  
"look!" he said  
I opened my eyes finally and saw a beautiful landscape!  
"draco! oh draco, its beautiful!"  
he smirked  
after a while he landed and i hugged him again "that was wonderful! you really can fly!"  
"its too bad youre scared of hights though"  
"why?"  
"cause i bet youd be good at quidditch"  
"really? i think i could be beater" i laughed because i know i have my slayer strength and could hit a blugger fine  
Draco nodded at me. "I can take you to tryouts tomorrow and we can get you on the team!" he said excitedly.  
We walked back to the school and saw some other Slytherins. they all glared at me and i frowned, and draco glared back at them  
"leave her alone you guys, shes cool"  
"draco, how can you be so selfish! dating a gryffindor! i should tell youre dad!" Pansy Perkinson screamed angrily. then she ran at me and started to try and punch me. i dodged them all and fought her back expertly and knocked her down. she started to cry and Goyle helped her up. everyone was staring at me in amazement

"what was hat?" Draco asked me, staring  
"i... i have to go!" i stumbled, then ran into the school.

everyone was going to know now! willow had warned me! why was i so stupid! i run into the girls bathroom and cry. (like Draco did in the 6th harry potter movie! so sad!)

after an hour i walked out, ready to face everyone. i was going to be strong and not let them bully me!  
but i was surprised! only Draco was in the hall, and he was leaning up against the wall with his hands in his pocket. he saw me and looked up  
"why did you run off?"  
"I... was embarassed"  
"why! i think its cool!"  
"you dont mind if Im a slayer?"  
"nope!" he smiled and then kisses me and i smile back  
"now come on. Dumbledore said we can go for a night to meet my parents. we can take my broom."  
I nodded and followed him out, nervous to meet his dad.


	4. The Breakup

I finally am writing some more! I got a little distracted by homework! bleh! heres the next chapter plz r&r!

we got to the malfoy mansion pretty quickly. draco led me through the big gate and we got to the door. he walked in and called out for his dad  
Lucius malfoy appeared suddenly. he glared at me with anger  
"who is this, draco?" he asked and didnt look at me any more  
"this is buffy summers... my... my girlfriend" draco said shyly  
"summers? arent they muggles?"  
"shes muggle born"  
"a mud blood! IN MY HOUSE?"  
"i REALLY Like her! you should give her a chance! please father!" draco winced as his dad glared at him. draco had told me in secret that his dad hits him, and i held him as he told me. he was so sad that night, i couldnt stand it. i felt so bad, and i really hated the man who made him shed tears...

"i dont want a mub blood in my house!" lucius screamed "get her out of my sight!"  
then dracos mom walked in "what is all the yelling about?" she asked angrily  
"draco has brought a mud blood into the house!" lucius snarled  
"oh please lucius, its not a big deal! if draco really likes this girl than maybe she isent so bad!"  
lucius laughed meanly "i doubt it"  
"come in, Buffy, please ignore my rude husband! we were just about to have dinner!"  
dracos mom led us into the huge dining room. i sat next to draco and ate the food quietly. it was delicious!}after dinner i helped dracos mom clean up and then followed draco into the living room

we sat on the couch and talked for a while. finally lucius walked back in still looking mad.  
"she can stay the night. but i want you both back at school in time for class in the morning!"  
then he left  
Draco smirked at me "you can sleep in my room"  
"Oh, I dont know. i dont want to make your dad more angry"  
"hes always angry, dont worry. come on"  
draco led me to his room. it was very big and impressive and everything was green and silver. I sat on the comfey bed and grinned "this is very impressive, draco. my last boyfriend had a house kindof like this"  
"last boyfriend?"  
"Angel.. he was... well, hes gone now"  
"Angel? thats a silly name" he laughed. I laughed too "yeah kindof"  
we lied down on the bed, cuddling. we talked for what seemed like hours before we both fell asleep.

*************************************************************************

the next morning we woke up and lucius appareted us back to the school. we got to class just in time. Harry and ron watched us walk in and smirked "so how did his dad like you, buff?"  
"he dident, but thats ok because i dont care. as long as i can still be with draco  
Draco frowned "about that.. my dad talked to me while you were brushing your teeth. he said if i dont break up with you, hes going to kick me out"  
"what!" i yelled  
"thats not bloody fair!" Ron yelled  
Mcgonagall looked at us and glared "this is class! be quiet and pay attention!"  
we all nodded and did so  
after class harry and ron walked with us.  
"we have to make a plan to keep you guys together!" harry excalimed  
ron nodded in agreement  
"just forget it! its hopeless! my father wont let me be happy!" Draco yelled, then stormed off. i stopped walking and watched him sadly. harry and ron frowned.  
"ill catch you guys later" I mumbled then rushed off to be alone.

Harry looked at Ron and frowned

************************************next day******************************

I went to the great hall for breakfast and sat alone. i didnt want to talk to anyone today. i didnt eat much because i didnt think i could handle much food. draco had left me yesterday. i had cried all night and locked myself in my room. not even willow was allowed to talk to me, but her and oz were always too busy in their own house for me. i stood up quickly and decided to go to the forrest before class. dumbledore had allowed me to continue my slayer dutys in there, since there are demons in there.

*HARRY POV*

I watched Buffy leave the great hall. she looked so sad. I wanted to make her feel better, so i turned to ron.  
"Ron, we have to do something. we cant let buffy and draco mope around all day!"  
ron nodded in agreement "they were so good together, its bloody shocking that dracos dad is so mean! maybe if they talked..."  
"thats it, ron!" I exclaimed excitedly "we need to get them to talk! go tell draco to meet you at the astromomy tower at 8pm! ill tell buffy to meet ME there at 8pm, but then theyll just see eachother!"  
"and what are we gonna do? watch them make up?" ron asked rolling his eyes  
i laughed "no ron, we dont show up! its an old muggle trick!"  
"oh awesome!"

************************BUFYY POV**********************************************

I was wandering around the forrest when i heard russling behind me. i spun around with my staked ready and nearly attacked harry!  
"Harry Potter, what are you doing sneaking up on a slayer like that! i could have killed you!" i snapped  
"no, Im the boy who LIVED" he joked. i didnt laugh. i wasnt in the mood.  
he finished laughing and became serious. "actually i wanted to tell you to meet me at the astronomy tower at 8pm. i have to tell you something"  
"cant you just tell me now?"  
"no! just meet me there!" he said quickly, then rushed off.

******************************************************************  
RON POV

I found Draco sitting alone in a hallway. "draco, good news! i have something to tell you at the astronomy tower at 8pm!'

He looked at me confused, then nodded "fine, Ron.. Ill be there" he mumbled  
i walked away

***************************8pm BUFFY POV*********************************

I made my way up to the tower a few minutes late. im always late...  
I opened the door and walked in, expecting to see Harry, but instead i got an eyeful of draco. he was sitting on one of the steps , looking at the floor  
"draco? what are you doing here?"  
he looked up, confused "Buffy..." (kindof the way Angel always says it)  
"Harry told me to meet him here..."  
"ron told me the same thing..."  
i nodded, understanding suddenly "the old muggle trick..."  
we sat in silence for a while before i finally spoke up  
"do you still love me, draco?"  
"of course i do!" he said sadly "its just... my father... if he kicks me out..."  
"who cares? my mom will let you live with us for the summer!"  
"live in a muggle house?... I guess that could be interesting... maybe I'd learn some stuff..."  
"Exactly" I said happily  
he grinned "I like seeing you smile, Buff."  
he leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. after a moment he started to put his hand up my skirt. I didnt stop him. I wanted him to go as far as he liked. I loved draco malfoy, and i wanted him all to myself. I moved myself closer to him and unzipped my skirt for him. we kept kissing until we were completely nude, and then made love under the stars in the astronomy tower. i laughed and sure hoped the teacher didnt walk in.

*****************************************************************************

I was glad that the next morning was saturday, since me and draco woke up in the tower, and there were no teachers or students. i looked at my watch and then gently shaked dracos shoulder.  
"mmm" he mumbled, then slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me "hey, beautiful"  
I smirked "We better get downstairs if we dont want to miss breakfast"  
he nodded and we both stood up and began to look for our clothes.  
after we got dressed we walked down holding hands. I was so happy to have draco back, i was beaming. I felt a little sick to my stomach, but I assumed it was because I was just so happy and excited.

we got to the great hall and i sat down near ron and harry, then piled a bunch of food onto my plate. I was so hungry!  
after I ate, I felt even more sick... I rushed to the washroom and came back a few moments later  
"are you alright, hon?" Draco asked looking worried  
"I think I just ate something bad... I threw up" I sighed  
Hermione, who was sitting there, looked up from her book. "what did you and Draco do last night anyways? I didnt see you come back to the dorms"  
I blushed a bit "none of your buisness, hermione" I snapped  
"well if you did what I think you did, it sounds to me like you're pregnant." she said in a Im-better-than-you tone.  
I looked at draco and bit my lip worriedly


	5. Scorpious giles malfoy

This will be a short chapter! i have been busy because of chiristmas and stupid family stuff! bleh! i hope u enjoyed the story! please r and r!

Me and draco went to the next day. i was so scared, but i was glad that draco was with me the whole time. he held my hand as the doctors did some tests.

"Well miss summers, you are pregnant, with a boy"  
I gasped and looked at draco, who just grinned

"draco, dont grin! how can we afford a child! were still in school!"  
"my parents will pay. they may not be happy at first, but i know my mom will talk my dad into it. be happy buffy! we have a child!" he beamed happily.

i grinned a bit now too. he was right, we had money, and now we were going to have a baby together. i had only herd of a slayer having a baby once before and i was excited that i would be able to have a family.

we hugged and then went back to Hogwarts.

9 months later, Scorpious giles malfoy was born. draco and i had finished school just in time and had gotten married a month before scorpious was born. his dad was excited to have a grandson and made sure we had a house and everything we would need to take care of the baby.

Willow was made godmother, and harry was the Godfather. one night we had a party at our house to welcome the new baby into our lives.  
"Hes so cute!" Willow said excitedly "he has your eyes, and dracos hair!"  
I smiled happily. "hes the greatest thing to happen to me along with draco" i said as i looked over at draco who was chatting with Harry  
I put scorpious in his crib and smiled, then walked over to draco and harry  
"the baby is sleeping" i whispered.  
draco smiled and kissed me

who could have ever thought the slayer would have such great luck?

the end


End file.
